calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Me
Announcement On February 7th, 2017 Callie Hunter announced via Twitter a promotional single from her upcoming sixth studio album, "Me & The Rhythm." It was released February 17th, 2017. Due to poor streaming and sales the song was only made available for a limited time until the album was announced on April 22, 2017. Composition "Me & The Rhythm" was written by Callie Hunter and frequent collaborators Ilya Reynolds and Eric Knowles and produced by Reynolds along with new collaborator Noah Butler. The song was teased by Reynolds as "a disco-tinged, pop song." The song features "80s like" synths and hand claps with a heavy piano driven chorus. The song is written in the key of C Major with a tempo of 128 beats per minute. Critical Reception When the song was released it received favorable to mixed reviews. Many critics and fans praised the new pop-oriented sound while others criticized it's generic sound. Some were disappointing at Hunter's vocal restraint but her vocal performance was also highlighted as one of her strongest. Overall the production value of the record was well-received compared to her past work. On February 1st, 2018, "Me & The Rhythm" was nominated for the Simmy Award for Best Pop Vocal Performance. Commercial Performance After the slow first week, "Me & The Rhythm" was expected to enter the Hot 100 below the 50th position. However, with streams more than doubling and a high amount of sales spurred by dedicated fans, "Me & The Rhythm" debuted on the Hot 100 at #26. While higher than previously expected, the song effectively ended Hunter's record streak of having the lead singles of her first five albums all debut in the top 10. The song found little support at radio and but managed to appear on streaming and sales oriented charts. The song also debuted on various international charts. The second week the song failed to stay on the Hot 100, only remaining on the Streaming 25 on it's lowest position. Upon re-entry at #18 on the Hot 100, the song also returned to the Digital Sales chart to a new peak of #9 and appeared on the Streaming 25 at #23. With continued support after it's re-release "Me & The Rhythm" remained #18 for an additional week. With anticipation of it's parent album, "Me & The Rhythm" gained in sales and streams, reaching a new peak on the Hot 100 at #11 right behind "Everything" at #10. The song also found more support at radio and on streaming services. After it's parent album's release, "Me & The Rhythm" received the second most streams on the album that week and had the most sales. With it's continued radio support, "Me & The Rhythm" jumped from #11 to #4 on the Hot 100, officially labeled as a "sleeper hit" due to hitting the top tier 13 weeks after it's release. The song also rose on other charts and became one of the songs to be Hunter's third instance of two top ten singles at the same time as album track "Body Love" debuted at #8. With "Me & The Rhythm" entering the top 10 at #4, the song received large support from Pop radio and remained at #4 for a second week while also rising on various radio play charts. The next week the song fell 4-5 while reaching a new peak on Pop Airplay moving 12-7. June 15th, "Me & The Rhythm" fell 5-12 then fell again the next week 12-19. On June 30th the song had slipped 19-20. "Me & The Rhythm" was the only single by Callie Hunter to enter the 2017 Year-End Hot 100 Songs Chart at a modest #73.